


Without You, I Am Nothing.

by MooseTricksterExtraordinaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire/pseuds/MooseTricksterExtraordinaire
Summary: It's been five years, the two idiots are fighting like they wanted... And Gabriel is without his moose.Can he take it for much longer?





	Without You, I Am Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide. Not graphic, but lightly described. Be safe.

5 years after the Apocalypse happened, half of the universe was destroyed, bringing chaos and a hard won peace as the two fighters perpetually battling one another in a time loop trap.

The littlest archangel landed in a cemetery, hopping over fallen tombstones to reach a rather wide stone labelled 'Winchester'.

Nodding at the seraph kneeling by the side that said 'Dean', Gabriel went to his knees in front of 'Sam', barely able to breathe.

There were no bodies, since they were being worn by the two archangels that had been seeking them for so long, but he knew the men were truly dead.

Tearful eyes met across the marker before they looked away again, unwilling to let the other see their heartbreak at losing their mates before any kind of bonds could be fully formed, and with heaven closed to them, they were cut off.

Their graces ached with longing, growing worse each year until using their powers to fix damage was an agony.

Having called one another, the pair of brothers met to remember another before pulling out special warded vials.

As one, they removed their graces and buried them under their love's name to keep them safe.

The news the next day proclaimed the discovery of "two dead bodies in Stull cemetery in what looked like a mutual suicide by stabbing with unusual silver blades, though they looked to be smiling. They were surrounded by an unusually fast growth of flowers and grace, framing each man with one of the names on the marker they were kneeling by. The investigation will be concluded shortly."

Gabriel and Castiel didn't even care if their siblings judged them, the joint looks of surprise from their Winchesters making up for every bit of pain as the couples met in a strong embrace, each ex-angel kissing their human.


End file.
